Here Comes The Rain Again
by dazedblackbird
Summary: Izsak is left home alone to ponder awhile, and when Rail shows up a few choice words may just...slip out... A short Rail/Izsak songfic. Rated 'T' for cursing and implied homosexual relations. Song lyrics belong to the Eurythmics.


The first story posted under the RE: Play section after I specifically requested to make one. To be honest I am very, very excited about the potential of this manga receiving its own section here because it is such a great manga and has a lot of potential material for fan fiction writers everywhere! ^__^ Now, without further ado, I give you, ladies and gentlemen, the _first 'RE: Play' yaoi fanfic ever posted here on _.

Enjoy everyone, and please don't hesitate to join me here!

Disclaimer: I **do not own** anything/anyone associated with and/or of RE: Play; only Christy Lijewski reserves that right. I only own the storyline for this particular composition of mine.

Rated 'T' for cursing and implied homosexual romance.

_

* * *

_

_Here comes the rain again  
Falling on my head like a memory  
Falling on my head like a new emotion_

A sigh of contemplated boredom escaped Izsak's lips as he sat by the window, his dusty red eyes staring off into the hazy rain that pitter-pattered against the glass. His normally stylish dark hair now fell around his face in an un-kept manner, his bangs jostling to one side as he rested his chin on his hand. His body mimicked the lazy nature of the weather as he stretched out on the couch, a pillow cushion shoved into his underarm for support as he continued his gazing. Paired with his loose red pajama pants and a slightly over-sized **'Gaze Rock Is Not Dead' **t-shirt, Izsak and the rain were ready to spend a quiet, lonely evening together.

Discomfort swelled in the wrist his chin rested upon so he chose to rest it on the couch's soft, sloped back instead while he shook some feeling back into his numb appendage. Izsak had no idea how long he'd been lying there, though by the way the rain was becoming less and less visible as it fell to the earth he could tell that nightfall was approaching. Again feeling numbness (only now it was prickling in his sleepy legs) the guitarist gave up watching the rain entirely and instead collapsed back onto the couch, shifting his pillow from his underarm to his head. Closing his eyes he reflected on that morning's goings-on, his delicate hands resting upon his long stomach and his bare feet flopping onto the couch as he deepened his already-relaxed state.

_I want to walk in the open wind  
I want to talk like lovers do  
I want to dive into your ocean  
Is it raining with you_

Soon enough, thoughts began to drift through his head...The band Izsak belonged to, Faust, was quickly regaining its prominent position in the N.Y. Underground after their sudden leave of absence a while back. Now that Izsak had filled in for their missing bassist they had bookings coming in at a steady pace, and one such booking was scheduled for the up-coming Saturday night at the _Mon Belle Jupe Noir_ nightclub, the newest frequenter of a remodeled avenue. From what had been heard the joint was huge, gaining popularity, and was an opportune place for aspiring artists to make their start.

The band's fashionista drummer, Char, had nearly _died_ at the opportunity to make a grand re-entrance (whatever that meant) in such a fine establishment and had hastily packed up both herself and Cree for what _she_called, "An Arina Tanemura-venture!" which Cree translated into, "A shopping trip for a matchy-matchy set of new stage outfits". Either way Rail had looked annoyed as usual and had left the apartment shortly after the female duo had, leaving Izsak to do whatever he wanted for the rest of the day. Unfortunately for Izsak he had had no intentions to make his own plans that droll Sunday morning. Now here he was in Cree's apartment, completely bored and very much alo—

"What the fuck man, are you still here?! I can't believe I have to spend my evening with such an uninspired person! Jeez... Where in the hell are Cree and Char anyway; they're supposed to be back by now."

Rail? Rail was home? Izsak raised his head off of his pillow just in time to see the orange-headed teen stalk into the kitchen, his coat dripping wet and his backpack already lying forgotten on the floor. Propping himself up on his elbows Izsak stared in the direction of the kitchen, his voice rather quiet from not being used all day.

_So baby talk to me  
Like lovers do  
Walk with me  
Like lovers do  
Talk to me  
Like lovers do_

"Oh Rail, welcome--"

"Not now dammit, I'm doing something." The sharpness in Rail's voice sliced through more than just Izsak's words. Although he was used to the fiery teen being especially unkind to him because he was Cree's romantic interest, Izsak was not prone to being just as brutally verbally-attacked when the two of them were ever alone together. He had thought –hoped- that he would get a different response without the object of instigation present but clearly he had been wrong.

_Here comes the rain again  
Raining in my head like a tragedy  
Tearing me apart like a new emotion  
Oooooh..._

Nursing his wounded emotions Izsak simply laid himself back down and for the second time that evening closed his tiring red eyes; he ignored the various clinks of silverware and the suction noise the fridge made when it both opened and closed coming from the kitchen. The rain had finally stopped its pouring, he noticed, and he didn't have to sit back up again to know that night had now completely fallen. Millions of fluorescent lights would be turned on everywhere, lighting the way for the nightlife that hustled and bustled down the streets and sidewalks as if it were daytime. As he slipped back into his previous reverie, the place between sleep and consciousness where he could lose himself without consequence, Izsak let slip from his mouth a few words of wishful thinking,

"Why don't you ever talk to me, Rail?"

_I want to breathe in the open wind  
I want to kiss like lovers do  
I want to dive into your ocean  
Is it raining with you  
_  
A few minutes of silence passed after Izsak's question; whether it was tense silence or silence of the ignorant Izsak could not tell. Deciding it was the latter and that Rail had not heard his words (he probably wouldn't even care if he _had_heard them) the saddened bassist continued to lay there on his couch, a dejected existence longing for even a taste of what it could not have. He was just about to succumb to the tempting escape his reverie offered him when a sudden noise caught his ears. Keeping his posture as that of someone sleeping as to not arouse suspicion, Izsak listened intently as the sound of sock-footed footsteps headed towards his resting place. They came to a stop directly beside him, taunting him with their presence.

He felt a warm hand upon his cheek.

_So baby talk to me  
Like lovers do_

"I don't talk to you because, if I did, I would talk to you like lovers do."

_Here comes the rain again  
Falling on my head like a memory  
Falling on my head like a new emotion  
(here it comes again, here it comes again)  
I want to walk in the open wind  
I want to talk like lovers do  
I want to dive into your ocean  
Is it raining with you..._

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
